The present invention relates to a hypodermic syringe having within its housing a receiving chamber for an injection liquid which can be placed under pressure by a piston or the like and having a hypodermic needle. Disposable syringes of this type are known in which the needle must be screwed onto the syringe in order to make it operable. The injection liquid is taken from ampules and aspirated into the syringe. The handling of such syringes is hygienically unobjectionable and furthermore it is time-consuming.